


banter™

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Banter, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I accidentally published this twice wtf, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Oneshot, Twitter, friends or lovers? you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A normal conversation in the Phlat.{ also }Dan and Phil reply to a tweet asking if they're gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy witty bants and ambiguity

Dan plopped down in the sofa next to Phil, immediately settling into a position in which Phil could see his laptop screen.

"We're at the top of the Fandometics list again," Dan said, pointing to the screen.

"You mean you are," Phil said, goofily poking him in the shoulder. "I'm always number two."

"Why do they even separate us?" Dan wondered. "I mean, we're pretty much a one package deal."

"Says Mr. We're-Two-Different-People-Please-Stop-Lumping-Us-Together," Phil said. "Although that was 2012. Now look at us, winning the best vlogger award, with that light-up ampersand in the lounge…"

"Ampersand? Who the fuck calls it an ampersand?"

Phil sat back, offended. "Well that's what it is."

"It's an 'and' sign."

"Uncultured swine," Phil muttered, making Dan giggle.

"So what do you want to watch?" Phil asked.

"Yuri on Ice."

"But we've already seen it all."

"I want to see episode 7 again."

"Why?"

"You know why!"

"The kiss?"

"Yes! I mean-" Dan shook his head.

Phil rolled his eyes. "You really are investing yourself into this ship, aren't you?"

Dan, due to a sudden inability to respond, chose to tickle Phil instead of replying to him. Phil shrieked, squirming away from Dan.

"Dan! Stop tickling me! I am almost thirty years old!"

"Yes, a fact that our subscribers often seem to forget."

"Well," said Phil, "maybe by acting like teenagers in a way to appeal to an audience, we have slowed our mental growth."

Dan thought about it. "You know, there's going to be a whole generation of thirty year olds who remember the time when they dedicated hours upon hours to our fandom. They'll look back and think, 'Why was I so obsessed with a couple of gay-ass nerdy YouTube entertainers?'"

Phil looked affronted. "I'd like to think we mean much more to people than that."

"Than what?"

"Than a pair of gay-ass nerdy YouTube entertainers."

Dan laughed. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Phil shoved him in the shoulder, indignant.

"Well it's true," Dan said. "Look at our mentions. It's all just 'are u gay lol' and 'IS PHAN REAL????!!!!!!1!!?1!'"

"Maybe we should reply to one of them."

"Should we be honest?"

Phil shrugged. He opened Twitter on his phone and scrolled through his mentions, quickly finding one. "'Are you gay??!'" he read.

He clicked the reply button. His fingers hovered over the keyboard.

"Oh, I have an idea," Dan said. He took the phone from Phil and spelled out a reply with long, lightning-fast piano fingers. He returned it to Phil with a bit of a smile on his face.

"'Did Bush do 9/11?'" Phil read, and laughed out loud. "It's perfect!" He tapped the "tweet" button before he lost his courage.

"So… episode 7?" Dan asked.

Phil grinned and nodded. He found Yuri on Ice at Crunchyroll on Dan's computer, sinking into his shoulder as the pair watched the anime skaters perform.

"I'm happy here," Phil blurted out.

"Are you?" Dan looked a bit surprised. "Good. Now shut up, it's the garage scene."

Phil smiled as he snuggled close to Dan, content.


End file.
